Aquantainces and Airplanes
by airekuh
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie just graduated. Carly is going to Europe for a scholarship program, and Freddie and Sam are left in Seattle, but not for long. Seddie
1. iGraduate

**Disclamer: I don't own iCarly or Europe**

**Author's Note: This is a partner fan fic that I'm writing with my sister. She wrote the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. R&R**

Principal Franklin stood before the five hundred students that were graduating that day. He watched the students shuffle to their seats and got quiet as the last one ran to their place.

"Hello class of 2012," Principal Franklin said, a cheer erupted from the students, "quite down, quiet down." He held up his hands and the students returned to their previously quiet selves.

"Today is a big day for all of you," he started, "it is the beginning of your real lives. You are all going separate ways and growing up. Today I would like to congratulate you all on making it this far." The crowd cheered again, he didn't quiet them this time.

The girl cheering the loudest in the crowd was Samantha Puckett who was excited not only because she was graduating, which many thought would never happen, but because one of her best friends was about to speak. She looked toward the stage where Freddie was sitting, he was wringing his hands together.

She watched him and realized how much he had changed in the last few years. He was still brainy, that would never change, but he had finally grown taller than her and had a better sense of humor than he once had. Taking her insults as jokes as she had intended them to be.

The crowd finally got quiet, and Principal Franklin continued, "Now, to represent your class I would like to present your Valedictorian Fredward Benson." The gym cheered for Freddie as he stood up and walked towards the podium. Freddie's mom's voice was distinct as she yelled his name half-crying.

Freddie waved towards at his mom, and then turned his attention toward the graduating class. He looked towards all the people that he had spent the last five years with.

Gibby Carlson was sitting in the front row pumping his fist in the air. Gibby had grown a foot since they had met and hardly ever took his shirt off any more. He looked towards Carly Shay, the girl he had once been in love with, and she hadn't changed much she still acted like the thirteen year old girl she was when they first met and he hoped that would never change. His eyes moved down the row and stopped at Sam, the girl he shared his first kiss with, she had stopped bullying him and they had actually become really good friends.

Finally he looked at the girl he was dating, Penny. She was smiling at him and waving. They had been dating for almost a year, and he had never been happier with a girlfriend. The crowd went silent as Freddie cleared his throat.

"Thank you Principal Franklin." Freddie said to the man who had just sat down. Principal Franklin nodded at Freddie, "I would like to thank the faculty, the family members, and my fellow graduates. As I wrote this speech I tried to think of what you would want to hear, what wouldn't put you to sleep, and something that wouldn't sound too cliché. So I hope this meets those standards. In the last five years we've spent together I've had the best years of my life. I met my two best friends, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett," he motioned to the two girls in the crowd, they smiled, "I saw Gibby Carlson take his shirt off countless times," the students laughed, each having seen Gibby shirtless at least once, "I spent prom with you all, and broadcasted it on a web show that I've helped run for five years. I met the girl of my dreams," Penny smiled shyly, "and I went to Japan where I got kicked in the face during a fake fight, which I'm sure you've all seen the video." Sam smiled to herself, remembering the time she got stuck with Freddie and Carly in Japan.

"It's hard to believe that we are all leaving this place. Yesterday I cleaned out my locker, and watched as most of you did the same. I saw some cry, some laugh, and some do a weird combination of the two. I'm sure that if we were in a movie they would have played Graduation by Vitamin C, which of course would have annoyed us all in the first thirty seconds. Now, I'm sure you expected me to stand up here and quote some famous person, or give you advice for the future, but seeing as how I've never experienced the future I have no advice to give. So all I can say to you is that it's taken twelve years, and now you all are sitting here in this hot gym, wearing these maroon robes and wearing geometrically shaped hats, but I'm glad to be able to tell you all that we're about to be high school graduates. We finally made it. So, thank you all for helping make these years the times to remember." Freddie turned to walk back to his seat, but stopped and turned back around, "Oh, and don't forget to check out iCarly dot com for all your entertainment needs."

The crowd cheered as Principal Franklin walked up to join Freddie, "I'd like to present Fredward Benson with his high school diploma." The crowd's cheers got louder as Freddie took his diploma and shook Principal Franklin's hand.

"Thanks for helping keep Sam out of my office." He said to Freddie so only he could hear. Freddie nodded and smiled, he had helped Sam stay out of trouble. Freddie walked back to his seat on stage and sat down as Principal Franklin started announcing the first graduates.

Each person came up and accepted their diploma proudly and waved to their friends or families in the crowd. Sam walked on to the stage, people cheered for her as she walked towards the principal. She ignored each administrator she passed, Freddie stood at the end of the row. She stopped when she got to him, and smiled.

Freddie pulled her towards him and hugged her. "I can't believe you're graduating, I never thought I'd live to see this day." He whispered to her. They released each other and she smiled.

"Well believe it Benson." She said as she walked towards Principal Franklin. She shook his hand and took her diploma from him. "Boston here I come." She yelled, she scanned the crowd for her mom, hoping that she had remembered that it was her graduation. Sadly she was nowhere to be found, but Sam saw the next best thing. Her boyfriend of two years who had graduated last year was sitting dead center watching her. She waved at him, and he just nodded in response. Sam's smile faded a little as she left the stage.

_Why had he not waved back? Why was he not clapping? _She thought as she followed the line of students towards the gym.

Carly waited at the side of the stage, watching as everyone waved at their parents and friends. She saw Sam looking for her mom and she frowned, "Sam's mom must not have remembered," she muttered to herself. She felt bad that Sam's mom was in town and didn't come, unlike her parents who were stationed somewhere the pacific.

"Carly Shay." Principal Franklin called, Carly smiled as she walked on to the stage. She was ecstatic as they cheered for her, she saw Freddie standing up and she ran towards him. Attacking him in a hug that almost knocked him over.

"It all went according to the Freddie Benson master plan." She yelled in his ear, but the cheers covered up her yelling.

Freddie laughed as they released each other. "Except for one thing," He said with a smile, "I'm not gonna marry you."

She laughed at him, "No you're gonna marry—" She was cut off by Principal Franklin.

"Carly, soon please." He motioned towards the diploma in his hand. She smiled and made her way towards him. She shook his hand as she took her diploma. She turned towards the crowd and pumped her fist in the air. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Spencer, she started walking off stage when she finally saw him.

She screamed and waved towards the four people that sat towards the top of the gym bleachers. One who was Spencer, one being her grandfather, and the other two being her parents, all of them were waving back. She smiled and moved off the stage, breaking the line order to find Sam.

She ran down the line of students until she saw the blonde hair that she often pulled Sam by. "Samantha Puckett." She yelled, Sam turned around and smiled at her.

"Carly Shay, we've actually done it." She said as enthusiastically as Carly had, "We're leaving this place for good." The two girls high fived and Carly cut in front of Sam in the line, they had always planned to sit next to each other at graduation. The only thing different than their plan was that Freddie wasn't next to them, but was up on stage.

Carly was about to tell Sam about her parents, but stopped herself, she didn't want Sam to feel worse about her mom not showing up than she already did.

"Did you see Penny?" Carly said to Sam, annoyed.

"Of course I saw Freddie's precious 'Lucky Penny'" Sam said rolling her eyes at what Freddie often called his girlfriend. She shuttered thinking of Penny, "I can't believe she has to come to our graduation party."

Carly groaned in agreement, " I hate her, she's so…" Carly paused thinking of the right word to describe the vile that was Penny Yzenski.

"Appalling, disgraceful, despicable, loathsome, immoral" Sam suggested.

Carly laughed, "Oh come on be nice," She said nudging Sam, "but yes all of those." The two girls laughed as they walked back into the gym, they waved towards Freddie who was watching them. He lifted his hand and waved back with two fingers.

"Look at him being all Valedictorian like." Sam said as they sat down, "He's so not all proper like that."

Carly smiled, "Well he is representing the whole class." She said emphasizing the words whole and class.

Sam laughed at Carly's remake, "If you took the whole senior class and made one person out of them they wouldn't be half as proper as Freddie."

"But they would be five hundred times as large." Carly joked. Sam laughed, but abruptly stopped when Penny walked on stage. Sam and Carly groaned in unison. Penny walked slowly across the sage and shook hands with every school official she passed.

"She's such a joke." Carly said, annoyed at Penny and her need to look perfect.

"I wonder if she's gonna kiss Freddie." Sam said, she shuttered at the thought, "If she does I swear I'll hurl."

The two girls watched as Penny made her way towards Freddie, he was about to stand when she extended her hand. He stared at her confused, but shook her hand slowly. Carly and Sam gasped and looked at each other.

"Did 'sleep-with-many Penny' just shake her boyfriend's hand?" Sam asked, she said it loud enough that the people around her stared. She wished that Penny had heard, but sadly Penny was walking off the stage diploma in hand. No one but her family was cheering.

Penny was the last person to leave the stage, and Principal Franklin turned to address the class. "I present the class of 2012" Principal Franklin motioned towards Freddie who walked towards the front of the stage. He moved the tassle on his cap to the right, as he did so did the rest of his class in the gym. He saw the last graduates walking toward their places.

The gym erupted in cheers, the students threw beach balls that they had secretly blown up during the graduation, and sprayed silly string at each other. One person was even throwing glitter.

Freddie cheered and ran towards the crowd that had thrown their hands into the air. He jump towards them, the football players catching him and starting the only graduation crowd surf they'd ever seen.

"Freddie Benson." Principal Franklin yelled as he ran towards the end of the stage.

"Come on Ted, we're graduates now." Freddie said as he threw his cap into the air. Countless others did the same as he was passed among the many people, he saw Sam and Carly standing on their chairs pointing at him and screaming.

"Freddie Benson, I never knew you had it in you." Sam yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did." Freddie said, laughing.

The people who were holding him put him down near Sam and Carly, the three of them yelled with excitement. The Penny Incident was momentarily pushed from Freddie's mind.

The three of them left together, all riding in Freddie's Prius that his mom had insisted he get, because she wanted their cars to match. Sam sat in the passenger seat as she had permanent shotgun.

"You have such an old woman's car Freddie." Sam said, closing the door to the silver car, "Honestly how many teen boys own Priuses?"

"Are you sure it's not Pries?" Carly asked buckling her seat belt.

Freddie laughed, "It was either a Prius or a bike." he said, "and this didn't require body gear and a helmet to use." He pulled away from the school and headed towards the apartment building that they had spent most of the last five year in.

" You know it's gonna be weird this summer." Sam said looking at Carly, "I don't think Spencer likes me eating all the ham when you're not there"

"Wait, you're gonna go to Carly's when she's in Europe?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as if it was obvious, "What did you expect me to do? Stay at home?" she laughed sarcastically.

"I thought you'd stay with Mr. Love-of-your-life, Kris." he said, it was obvious that Freddie hated Kris as much as Sam hated Penny.

"Kris doesn't keep ham at his house." Sam said, "Duh." Carly rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Spencer doesn't mind if you eat all the ham, he minds when you eat his ham sculptures." Carly said.

"How was I supposed to know that was a sculpture." Sam said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"It was shaped like a moose." Carly said as she laughed.

"All I did was eat the antlers." Sam replied, "It could've passed as a cow."

Freddie laughed at the two of them, "God, I'm gonna miss you two being this funny."

"We're always gonna be this funny." Carly said, as Freddie pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building.

"I know, but you're not gonna be this funny together," he said exaggerating the word together. He put the car in park and Sam sighed.

"Don't get all emotional Benson," Sam said as she opened the door, "You crying in a Prius would be well quite frankly the girliest thing ever. I mean we might have to re-name you Francine."

"Oh come on Puckett, you know you're gonna miss us." Freddie said opening his door and getting out.

"I'm gonna miss Carly, I still have to deal with you for the next three months." Sam joked. Carly got out of the car and closed her door.

"Now let's not fight children." Carly said grabbing them each by their arm and pulled them towards the doors.

Upon entering the building they saw the 'Congratulations Grads' banner hanging above the entrance to the elevator room. They smiled at each other, "Who is ready to party?" Sam said, wriggling away from Carly and walking towards the elevator.

Lewbert walked out of the room where Sam was headed. He glared at the three of them.

"What are you doing here?" He asked loudly, he continued before anyone could answer, "No banners in the lobby." He jumped trying to rip the banner down but just missed.

The three of them hurried past him and hit the elevator button. Sam repetitively hit it, "When will they make a button that recognizes urgency?" She said kicking the elevator doors. They pinged open and she almost fell forward on to the elevator floor, but Freddie caught her by the arm and helped her up.

"Thanks for the balance lesson Benson." She said as they got on to the elevator, Carly had already pressed the button that would take them up to their graduation party. The forty-second elevator ride was quiet, they were too excited and the ride was too short to start a conversation.

When they reached the Shay apartment floor the doors pinged open and one hundred people shouted their names. The walked off the elevator and were each pulled away in different directions.

Carly ran towards her mom and dad, she hadn't seen them in three years, and there was nothing she wanted more than to hug them. She hugged the two of them at the same time and smiled.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." She said almost crying.

"How could we miss your graduation?" Her mom said squeezing her.

Sam saw this encounter as she moved towards the back of the room where she saw Kris standing; she walked up to him and smiled.

"I saw you at graduation today." Sam said, Kris shrugged at her, "Is something wrong?"

Kris opened the back door of the Shay apartment and motioned for Sam to go out into the back hall. She walked out first and he closed the door behind them.

Sam stood there looking at Kris in the dim light of the rarely used hall, "So what's going on?" she asked.

"You're going to college." He said angrily, "That's what's going on."

"You're mad that I'm going to college?" Sam said, not wanting to believe that her boyfriend was mad that she wanted to do something good.

"You're a Puckett," He shouted, "The last time a Puckett went to college was well never. You're not supposed to go to college you're supposed to go to Vegas or jail."

The stab at her family that Kris had just made hurt Sam's feelings. No one was allowed to make fun of her family like that, except well maybe Freddie. She threw him a look of pure disgust, "You do not talk about my family like that." She said, pushing him with all her might, "When you insult a Puckett you insult me." She yelled.

He stammered and just stared at her, "I didn't—I only—"

Sam shoved him again, "Vegas or jail?" she yelled, "I'm going to Boston. Without you." She pushed him one more time, "You should really leave, and you're not welcome here any more." She opened the back door of the Shay apartment and left Kris standing in the hallway.

Freddie hadn't noticed that Sam or Carly had been doing anything, because he was being scolded for crowd surfing by his mother who kept repeating the words 'danger' and 'germs'. He sighed, "Yeah mom, okay. I'll never do it again." Freddie was ignoring his mother and searching the crowd for Penny.

He saw her standing by the stairs looking in disgust at the robot made of bottles in the corner. He left his mom while she was mid-sentence and headed towards Penny. He heard his mom said Fredward Benson, but he ignored her.

"Hey Penny," he said coming up to her, she smiled a little when she looked at him, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Penny said as she took his hand and made her way towards Spencer's bedroom. Freddie left the door open as they entered the room, "So what did you want to talk about?" Penny asked.

"Um.. well today at graduation—" Freddie was cut off by Penny sighing loudly.

"Honestly I cannot believe you jumped into the crowd," She said in her over-dramatic voice, "You were crazy for doing that."

"I wasn't talking about that Penny," Freddie said, angry at her for assuming that's what he wanted to talk about, "You shook my hand."

"Yeah, so?" She said looking at him.

"We're dating, you could have at least hugged me." He said to her.

"I thought you'd get the hint," She said, placing her hands on her hips, "We're not dating anymore." Freddie's opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. Penny shrugged, "Well bye." She brushed past him and out the door.

"Hey 'sleeps-with-many Penny'" Sam said as she passed her in the hall, "Contracted any STD's lately?"

Penny scoffed at her, "I'm a lady." Sam laughed as she walked towards the bathroom, she noticed Freddie standing in Spencer's room. She walked towards him, "Hey Freddo, you just missed Penny." Freddie made a small noise that Sam could have mistaken for him crying, "Benson, are you okay?"

"No." Freddie muttered.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Sorry that it was so long. Tell me if you think the characters are IC and your favorite parts. Thank you. **


	2. iParty

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed it so far, I hope you like it even more after this chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Freddie walked slowly to Spencer's bed and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and his elbows on his thighs.

Sam stared at Freddie. She had never been very good at consoling people when they were upset. "What's up?" She asked and crossed the room to sit down next to him.

He was silent. Sam nudged him in the side with her arm, trying to get him to talk to her. Yet, he still sat there. Sam wasn't sure if he was too upset to talk or if he just didn't want to talk to her about his problem. She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Come on, Fredward. Talk to me." She poked him in the side again and Freddie groaned.

"You'll just laugh at me."

Sam shook her head, "Now have I ever been known to do a thing like that?" He didn't even smile at her attempt at a joke. "Benson," she crossed her arms and looked at him, "I think we both know that I'm more stubborn than you, and I have no plans to leave you alone until you tell me why you're so bummed out."

Freddie spoke again and raised his eyes to look at her, "Yeah, well you'll have to leave for food sometime."

"Ah!" Sam exclaimed, "That's where you wrong." She then extracted a bag of chips and two Peppy Colas from her pocket. Freddie gaped at her. He had no idea where she could have been hiding such a load of food. Sam shook the bag near his face, "They're ham flavored too!" She ripped open the bag and began to chow down. After the first couple of handfuls, she threw a cocky smile Freddie's way. "So," she finally spoke again, after swallowing a mouthful of chips, "you can either sit here quietly doing that strong, silent thing you're so good at," Freddie grimaced, "or, you can take one of these Peppy Colas," she motioned towards the drinks, "and tell me what's got you so down, Morrissey." Sam giggled at her little joke, sure that Freddie probably wouldn't understand the pop culture reference.

Freddie stared at her for a moment and grabbed the can from her hand. She frowned, "I hope you know that drink comes with a price."

"I know, I know." Freddie popped the top and took a long drink. He swallowed hard and stared across the room. His eyes were unfocused when he spoke. "I'm sure you saw how Penny shook my hand today at graduation." He paused for a moment, as if waiting for her answer.

"Oh," she quipped when she realized he wanted her to affirm his thoughts. "Yeah, Carly and I thought that was kind of weird."

"Well it was. Apparently that was her way of letting me know that we were breaking up." Sam couldn't help it as her lips curved upwards on the ends. Freddie shot a glance at her and took her smile for mockery. "Yeah, go on. I knew you would laugh at me." He tipped the can of pop into his mouth again.

"No, I'm not laughing at you. It's just," Sam bit the inside of her mouth, "well, quite frankly, Penny was the worst thing that ever happened to you, besides that time you drank laundry soap, of course--"

"The laundry soap _you_ just happened to pour into my orange juice?"

Sam grinned, remembering her practical joke. "Good times." Freddie 'humph'ed but Sam ignored him. "Come on! She was so perfect and coiffed and she had red hair for chris sake!"

"What's wrong with red hair?" Freddie interjected angrily.

"Her name was Penny. I mean don't you think that's just a wee bit too cutesy." He crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. "Look, Fredward, it's probably better than you move on anyway. You two are going to different colleges and you know how long-distance relationships tend to turn out."

"Oh that's rich. What about you and Mr. 'Hi-my-name's-Kris-but-it's-spelled-with-a-K-because-I-don't-play-by-the-rules'? He's going to be in Seattle while you'll be in Boston. That's pretty long distance if you ask me."

Sam bit her lip and turned away from Freddie. "Yeah, well, like I said. Long distance relationships tend to not work out and well mine and Kris' ended before it even left the ground."

Now it was Freddie's turn to smirk. He was thankful that Sam's back was to him. "Are you telling me you and Rebel-without-a-C-H broke up?"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making fun of people's names, _Fredward_." Sam turned back to look at him. "But yes, I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because he said that Puckettes didn't go to college. He said they either go to Vegas or prison." Sam looked to the ground and lowered her voice, "I'm gonna go to college."

Freddie nudged her, "Yeah, we all know you're going to go to college and you'll be some famous lawyer or doctor, and then he's going to be sorry," Sam smiled at him, "but if you're not into delayed gratification we can go beat him up."

Sam laughed, "You and Gibby are the only two people I beat up anymore." As if on cue Gibby ran past the room with no shirt on and started banging on the bathroom door, he groaned and hit it harder. He turned and saw Freddie and Sam sitting on Spencer's bed staring at him.

"Is there another bathroom?" He asked, talking fast as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"That way." Sam said pointing up, Gibby ran back down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time.

"Thanks for looping me in with that guy." Freddie said, a smile on his face. He stood up and held his hand out to help Sam up, "Let's not waste graduation night moping about two nobodies."

Sam took his hand and stood up, "We can mope tomorrow when Carly leaves." She sighed thinking of how she wouldn't see Carly for nearly three months, "Let's go have some fun." She realized she'd been holding his hand, she let go and laughed nervously. "I need some ham."

"You just had ham chips," Freddie said as they made their way towards the door.

"There's a big difference between ham and ham chips, believe me." Sam said, leaving Spencer's room, Freddie following close behind.

"Whatever you say Sam." He said, smiling at the back of her head. Penny still hung in the back of his mind, and he knew in the morning it would be worse than now, but he was going to have fun tonight and not think of 'sleeps-with-many Penny'. He laughed quietly to himself as he finally thought of the name Sam had dubbed Penny the first time she met her. He had never used it before, but now he would be able to use it as much as he wanted, and he did love rhyming nicknames.

Sam stopped and looked at him, "What are you laughing about back there?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

"Oh you know…. stuff." he said, pushing her on the back, "Now get moving." Sam tried her hardest not to move, but Freddie went through a growth spurt two years ago, and she couldn't stop him any more. He pushed her lightly out into the Shay's living room, she turned and frowned at him.

Carly saw the two and ran over to them, "You guys have to meet my par—what were you doing in Spencer's bedroom?" She pointed to the direction they came from.

"Planning how we're going to kidnap you at the airport," Sam said with a smile, "and eating ham chips."

Freddie's mom looked at him as Sam said chips, in a matter of seconds Mrs. Benson was next to them. "You mean my Freddie was eating trans fats?" She said, concerned with her son's bad eating habits, "You should be ashamed of your self Freddie."

Freddie groaned, "Mom" he sighed, "I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Freddie, you will always be my little boy," she said seriously, "and tonight you're getting a tick bath."

"What?" he groaned, his mouth stayed open, "I don't have any ticks."

"That's just what a person with Tick Fever would say." She said pointing at him, "You're getting two tick baths tonight." She nodded and walked away to continue her conversation with Ted Franklin.

"So, you're staying here tonight?" Carly asked, not looking away from Mrs. Benson.  
"Definitely," Freddie said watching his mom.

"You too, Sam?" Carly asked looking at Sam, who had started munching on the remaining ham chips.

"Seriously Carls, you have to ask?" Sam said, not taking her attention off the chips in her hand, "I can't believe they think that these are anything like ham." She took another handful as she complained.

"So why are you still eating them?" Freddie asked, turning his attention to Sam.

"I can't put them down Gibby's pants." She said shrugging, "and I'm not gonna waste anything that has ham in the name."

"What if it was called anti-ham?" Carly joked, "or hardly ham?"

"I'd at least have to try it," Sam responded with a smile.

"Of course you would." Freddie said, as Sam crumpled up the now empty bag of chips. He nonchalantly tossed it on the floor. She walked towards the food in the kitchen, Freddie following her.

"Hey, contrary to popular belief my floor is not the garbage can." Carly said, holding the chip bag in her hand, as she caught up to Sam and Freddie. She tossed it into the large garbage can that sat in the kitchen.

"Oh sorry," Sam said as she cut off a chunk of ham, she had mastered the art of cutting ham around the bone, "I must have missed."

"Yeah, by twenty feet." Carly said rolling her eyes, she stole the piece of ham out of Sam's hand, "This can be your payment."

"Hey…" Sam said looking at Carly, she laughed, "Fine, you can have that piece." Sam started cutting her next piece when Carly pulled on her arm.

"Come on, you two need to meet my parents." Carly said as she pulled on both Sam's and Freddie's shirts.

"You're parents are here?" Freddie asked as she scanned the room for Mr. and Mrs. Shay, two people he had never met but knew had to be completely wonderful. Carly nodded and finally pulled Sam away from the ham that she had so desperately wanted.

"I'll meet them, but you owe me a ham," Sam said to Carly as they walked towards the center of the crowd.

"Sam, I introduced you to ham," Carly said looking at her, "we're even."

"Well, yeah I guess you did," Sam said as they neared Spencer and two adults that had to be Carly's parents. Carly cleared her throat loudly and Spencer turned around, he moved so the three could join the circle.

"Mom, Dad, these are my two best friends. Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson." Carly said, pointing to each as she said their names.

"Why did you use my full name and not Fredward's." she said emphasizing the word Fredward as she complained.  
"Maybe cause your name is the only girly thing about you," Freddie said looking at Sam.

"Don't make me hurt you Benson." She said as she looked at him, he smirked.

"Point proven." He said, The Shay's watched this exchange together and mumbled silently as it happened. It was quick and consisted of three questions: _Do they hate each other? So they're dating? What, can't you tell they're in love?_

Carly was for once happy Sam and Freddie were fighting, because if they had heard her parents there would be a major catastrophe. She remembered the last time someone thought they were dating, that lead to her meeting the two people she hated: Sleep-with-many Penny and Katastrophe Kris.

"Well, we're heard a lot about you to, and we knew that we couldn't leave without meeting the other two-thirds of the iCarly team." Mrs. Shay said, shaking both Sam's and Freddie's hand.

Right now iCarly was streaming their last official show as the threesome they had always been. It was a thirty-minute show that was memories from the last five years with commentary from the three of them. It was sad to think that the original iCarly was over, but it couldn't last forever, but iCarly 2.0 would be announced at the end of the show, so it wasn't all bad.

"When are you guys leaving?" Freddie asked once he'd shaken Mr. Shay's hand.

"Tomorrow when Carly leaves," Spencer said, answering the question, he looked sad but only for a second.

"I'm glad that I finally got to meet you," Sam said, "I've know Carly since second grade and I kind of assumed you guys were just invisible or something."

"Pretty close," Mr. Shay said, Sam laughed assuming that he was playing along with the joke. She stopped when she noticed he wasn't smiling.

The door to the Shay's apartment opened quickly and closed, Sam saw a bright yellow jacket and blonde curly hair that was cut somewhere between a mullet and a pixy cut. The woman was looking around the crowd and Sam stood there staring.

"Mom?" She asked, not loud enough for the blonde woman to hear, but the people around her could. Spencer, Carly, and Freddie turned to look at the woman that had just entered the apartment, they stared as Sam broke away from the group and made her way towards the woman.

"Mom?" she repeated again, now louder and closer to the woman. She smiled at Sam.

"Hey Sam," She said walking up to her, they awkwardly hugged each other, "I can't stay for long, but I wanted to bring you this." She handed Sam a small blue envelope that felt thick.

"Well, thanks for the envelope and for stopping by," Sam said looking at her mom.

"I'll see you soon Sam." Her mother said as she back towards the door, "I love you." She opened the door and closed it before Sam could respond.

"I love you too," Sam muttered under her breath before turned her back to the door

Freddie had left the Shay's when they started sharing stories, and was standing near Sam when she turned around. He had heard most of the conversation, but didn't want Sam to know that he had heard. It seemed to have been a personal moment between them, but he wasn't quite sure.

"So your mom has a nice…. haircut." He said to Sam, who was walking towards the food table.

"It got cut in a bar somewhere in Mexico." Sam said without glancing back at Freddie, "She just kept it like that so it doesn't happen again."

"Oh well that's nice I guess." Freddie said to her, "Why did she come here?"

"Graduation present." Sam shrugged as she started re-cutting the ham that she had left to meet the Shay's.  
"Oh wait." Freddie said, he made his way across the room back to the door and left the Shay's place. Sam watched him as she left a confused look on her face., she went back to cutting around the bone in the ham. She heard the door open for the third time, she looked to see Freddie walking back into the room, holding something wrapped in green wrapping paper. She watched him as he came over to her.

"What's that?" Sam asked as she ate the first piece of real ham she'd had all day.

"Oh nothing." Freddie smirked; Sam eyed the gift in his hand.

"Benson, you'd better tell me what it is." Sam said, Freddie glanced at the knife Sam was holding to cut her hand. Sam sighed, "I'm not gonna stab you, I promise." Sam said as she put the knife on the table.

"Well I got you a gift," he said, he held out the present, "Well I actually stole you a gift."

Sam took the green gift and smiled, "Fredde Benson stole something for me?" she asked, imitating one of the girls who had liked Freddie over the years.

He frowned, "I could always take it back," he said reaching for the gift, Sam pulled it away from him.

"I don't think so," She said. She turned it over in her hands, and shook it, it made no sound, "Where did you steal it from?"

"I stole it from my mom." He said, shivering at the thought of his mom finding out he took it.

"Whoa, big spender," Sam joked, she started to tear off the wrapping paper, "What could your mom have that I would want?" Freddie just smiled as she ripped off the paper that covered the back of the gift. Sam stared at the back of the picture frame, and ripped the rest off as she turned it over. "A picture of the three of us?" She stared at Freddie, "Wow, I don't have any of these." She rolled her eye, but he was still smiling.  
"There's an extra picture in the back," He said winking at her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Never wink again." She moved the small metal pieces that kept the back on the picture, she looked up at Freddie before she took it off, "If this is some weird ass picture I'm not going to be happy."

Freddie took a step back before answering, "It's not weird." He said with a smile on his face, "You've talked about wanting it before."

Sam took a deep breath and was about to take the back off when Mrs. Benson walked over to them, "Hello Samantha," she said with a smile. Sam quickly slid the metal pieces back in place.

"Hi Mrs. Benson," Sam said with a smile, "You look lovely tonight." Freddie reached silently behind his mother as Sam tried not to laugh.

"Well thank you Samantha," she turned to Freddie, "I'm going home, and I have to read up on the college you are going to. I need to get you your vaccines too." Freddie groaned as his mother kissed his forehead and walked towards the door.

"Close call," said Sam, "I think I'll just look at this later."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Freddie said. He sat the picture down on the Shay's counter near Carly's computer. He looked over to Carly to see her parents kissing her; they must be going to sleep too. Most of the people had started to clear out, it was nearing eleven and many had to work the next day.

Gibby had finally put his shirt on, and was heading towards Sam and Freddie. His eyes were droopy and he looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later." Gibby said to Freddie and Sam, "I'm really gonna miss you two." He leaned to hug them but stumbled a little and stood back up.

"Are you going to make it home okay Gibby?" Sam asked as he walked to the elevator.

"I only live two floors down, I'll be fine." He stepped into the elevator and waved as the doors closed. Freddie and Sam looked around the house that was almost empty except for the people that Carly was showing to the door.

Spencer stood in the middle of the living room looking around the house as if he had completed an amazing feat. "Look, no trash in the living room." He smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Spencer just stop." Sam said as she walked up to him, he frowned.

"I'm going to bed," He sighed and started off towards his room.

"What about all that food?" Carly pointed to the food that was still sitting out in the kitchen. He was too tired to clean it up, so he groaned loudly.

"Don't worry I'll get rid of it." Sam said, she waved to Spencer to signal him to leave. He did with no argument. Sam plopped down on the couch and Freddie followed her lead.

"I'm going to bed," Carly said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, "Sam do you want to sleep in my room?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come up there later maybe." Sam said, Carly yawned and didn't argue. Sam was obviously not tired, but Carly was about to pass out. She hit the elevator door as Freddie reached for the remote.

"MMA is on." he said to Sam who was putting her mom's letter on the table.  
"Awesome," Sam said settling back into the couch.

The doors opened and Carly got on, after punching in the code she was taken up to her room. If it wasn't locked to anyone who didn't know the code Carly would have hated the elevator being in her room, but right now she loved it.

An hour into the MMA fight Freddie had fallen asleep, as was curled up on close to the arm of the chair. Sam had been eating since the fight started, and it was almost all gone. She got up one last time to grab a peppy cola before she went up to Carly's room to sleep. She stopped when she noticed the blue envelope that her mom had given her still sitting unopened on the table. She sat back down and picked it up, her mom had never given her a letter before.

She sighed and ripped the letter open, she pulled out the paper that was folded up and looked at it. She unfolded it and looked at the sloppy writing that belonged to her mom.

_Sam,_

_I know that I haven't always been there for you, and that a lot of people think that I am a bad mom. You might think that I am too, and I can't blame you for that. I know I've spent most of your life in places that weren't home and you spent more time at the Shay's than you did in your own bedroom. _

_I never wanted you to grow up with a mom that was sub-standard, but that's sadly what I gave you. I don't mean to be such a bad parent, but that's what I have been. I was going to try and make it up to you this summer, but I can't. I can't make up for the years that I have failed you so, I am leaving for a while. I am staying with aunt Rita in Texas. You can come and find me if you want. _

_I have put a debit card in the envelope; it is linked to your college account. I may have spent a lot of time in Vegas, but I gave you all my winnings. Sorry I am not the mom you or I want me to be. _

_I love you,  
Mom_

Sam put the letter back on the table, her mom was right she hadn't been a good mother. She settled back on to the sofa and looked at the TV. She didn't mean to but she started to cry, she hadn't cried in a while and she promptly stopped when Freddie started moving. She went back to watching the MMA fight and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Early in the morning Freddie woke up, Sam was laying on him. He moved as slowly as he could, trying to slide off the couch with out waking her up. He stood up and stretched, peering into the kitchen he noticed the clock about the over read 2:48. He sighed and looked at Sam who was quietly snoring. Penny used to sound like that when she would be asleep.

"Don't think about Penny." He said to himself, because no one else was there. He sat down in a chair, Carly was leaving and he hadn't told her about Penny yet. He didn't think that Sam had told Carly about Kris either. He couldn't tell her now so he would have to wait three months to say anything.

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck, but then noticed the letter lying on the table. He picked it up and looked at Sam before starting to read it. He had to read it at least three times to fully understand what Sam's mom was doing. She was leaving Sam alone all summer, with no Carly and no Kris. He shuttered at the thought of Kris, he hated that guy.

He put the letter back where it was and watched as Sam moved around. He smiled at least he would have one person to spend the summer with. If Sam really wanted she could probably stay at his house, his mother had grown fond enough of her.

Sam suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, "Is Carly gone yet?" she asked looking at Freddie.

"No, it's only three." Freddie said, staring at Sam, "Why?"

"I'm going." Sam said grabbing the letter and envelope.

"Home?" Freddie asked, he almost said Texas but remembered he wasn't supposed to know about that.

"No, Europe." She said with a smile, "and you're coming with me."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors note: Tell us what you liked and what you didn't, and if it was OOC or not. Thanks.**


	3. iPrepare

**Disclamer: I don't own iCarly.  
**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the good feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Freddie looked at Sam once she stopped pulling him down the stairs. She had hastily put on her shoes, and hadn't even tried to fix her hair, it now looked like she had gotten in a fight with a curling iron.

"Sam." He said as she pulled in towards the door to the apartment complex. He looked over his shoulder half expecting Lewbert to be at the desk about to yell at them. He knew it was past midnight, but you never knew what Lewbert was doing.

"What?" She asked once they'd made it out the doors and into the parking lot. She was now making her way towards the silver Prius that she assumed was Freddie's. He mumbled his next few words, he didn't want Sam to get mad at him.

"What did you say?" She asked, turning her full attention to him.

"We can't go to Europe," he said not much louder than before, but he knew Sam had heard him.

"Yes we can," Sam said nonchalantly, "Now let's go."

"No Sam," Freddie pulled out of Sam's grip, she stared at him. Her glare was enough to make anyone scared, but Freddie had grown immune to it over the years. Freddie sighed, "We can't just go to Europe. First, my mom would neve—"

"You're worried that your mom wont let you?" Sam cut him off, "Sorry Benson," He could tell that she was angry now, "I didn't realized that you couldn't do things with out her permission. You know, like stay at Carly's overnight."

"Carlys is across the hall," he said, his own voice rising in anger, "not across the country. I know you are bad at geography, but I'm sure you understand the difference."

A low snarl came from Sam, she could handle most insults but not insults about her intelligence. "Fine, if you want to stay in Seattle all summer by yourself, living your mom's life then be my guest. I'm going to Europe with or without you." She turned and left Freddie standing there. She pulled Freddie's keys out of her pocket and unlocked his car.

"Sam" Freddie ran up behind her and grabbed his keys from her, "How did you—," Sam shushed him, "You just had a yel—" Sam shushed him again throwing him another glare. He grumbled, but tried to talk again, "Do you want to add Grand Theft Auto to your record?"

"So you're coming with me then?" She asked, taking the keys back from him and walking over to the driver's side.

"You're not driving." He said pointing to her, he started towards the driver's side, but she just shrugged.

"Do you really want to fight me for the right to drive?" She asked, he stopped and retreated back to the passenger side. He was bigger than Sam, but there was no way he could beat her in a fight.

"Besides, you don't know where we are going." She said as she slid into the car, Freddie did the same.

"You could have told me," He mumbled so Sam couldn't hear him. There was no way he was going to get punched before sunrise.

Sam was a reckless driver to say the least, the only car she'd ever owned was totaled within a week, and no one ever let her drive there's. Freddie was gripping the sides on his seat as she took turns.

"Are we almost there?" He asked, his face was paler than usual. Sam groaned, which Freddie assumed meant 'Stop complaining' or possible 'I want ham'. He was never quite sure with Sam. He sighed and stared out the windshield as they passed through downtown.

Sam took a sharp right turn and they entered the part of town that Freddie's mom had always warned him about. It was scary in the day, but a night it was terrifying. Sam stopped in front of a sad looking, run down house. She turned the car off and got out. Freddie sat there for a moment and then doing the same.

Sam was trudging through the front lawn up to the front door of the house. Freddie looked at the house from the street, it was a faded blue that must have looked nice ten years ago, but now just looked like it needed to be repainted… or torn down.

Freddie watched Sam unlock the door and go inside, leaving it open for him to follow. He debated on if it was safer to stay out in the street or to go in to the house. He heard fighting down the street, and ran quickly towards Sam's house. He closed the door once he got into the room. The smell of cigarettes and cats filled the room, it took him by surprise because to his knowledge Sam didn't have cats.

He looked at the shabby room he was in, and assumed it was the living room. There was a broken down couch near one wall, it looked toxic and he opted to stand instead of sit on it.

"Freddie." Sam's voice came from a room the branched off the 'living room'. Freddie followed the sound of Sam's voice to the room that it was coming from. He walked into the green room she was in.

"Yeah Sam?" Freddie asked, he was looking around the room and not at Sam. He had never seen Sam's house, let alone her bedroom. He wasn't sure if he'd ever see it again so he wanted to remember it.

Strangely enough her room wasn't covered in pictures of food, or girly cow. It was cleaner than the rest of the house, and she had pictures around her room of people from iCarly, Katastrophe Kris, her and Carly, Spencer. He smiled when he saw the pictures of him and Sam that were on her dresser.

"I'll be ready in two minutes okay?" Sam said as she walked past him, and back into the living room, "I just have to get my toothbrush." He didn't mind spending time in her room, if she had made him stay out in the living room he would be making her hurry up, but this was nice.

He walked over and sat down on her bed, and looked at her ceiling, Sam had stuck glow-in-the-dark stars and planets to her ceiling, he frowned Penny had done the same thing. He sighed and looked down towards the floor, "Penny" he shook his head sadly.

Sam ran back in and threw an armful of things into the suitcase and zipped it up with some difficulty. "Okay, Benson," Sam said picking her suitcase up, "Let's go." She smiled at him, he pushed away his sadness and stood up.

"Okay, but I am driving," he said, holding out his hand for the keys. Sam rolled her eyes and handed them to him. He smiled, victorious and the two left Sam's room. He opened the front door for her and walked out after her. She made her way towards the car, but Freddie stood on the porch.

"Shouldn't you lock the door?" Freddie asked her, motioning to the rusty door handle.

"No one messes with the Puckett house." She said, opening the back seat door to Freddie's car, which she hadn't locked when she'd gone inside.

Freddie jogged back to the car and opened the driver's side door. He slid into the seat feeling relieved that Sam didn't have the chance to crash his car again. Sam closed the back door and finally got in next to him.

"I guess it's time to get my stuff." He said as he started the car. He pulled away from the curb and started back towards the apartment building.

"You're getting excited for Europe aren't you?" Sam said, she punched his shoulder lightly. She laughed half-heartedly and replied with a yeah. She frowned and settled back into her seat.

They didn't talk again until they were back in the apartment building, quietly ascending the floors in the elevator. The eight was the brightest thing in the dim elevator.

"So," Sam said finally breaking the silence, Freddie looked at her, "are we gonna tell Carly or just surprise her?"

"Um.." was Freddie's reply, he hadn't planned anymore than Sam had. He hadn't even thought he'd be going to Europe two hours ago.

"Wow, way to answer my question." Sam said. The elevator doors opened and a ping was emitted from the elevators speakers. The two stepped out onto the eighth floor and looked around. No lights were on; it was barely three in the morning. They no longer had to sleep, because they knew no one would wake up.

Freddie led the way to his apartment, Sam close behind him. They reached the door, Freddie pulled the spare key from above the doorframe. Sam looked at him with a smile, "That's a great hiding place, so original." She said. Freddie sneered at her and unlocked the door quietly, his mom wasn't a light sleeper but he didn't want to take any chances.

Sam had been in Freddie's apartment frequently enough in the past the she knew the way to his bedroom. She walked past him to hallways that led off of the living room area. He followed behind her, "You could let me lead the way in my house, you know." Freddie said to her quietly, she shrugged but kept on walking.

She opened the door at the end of the short hallway, and flipped on the light to his room. She hadn't been in it for a few years, since she'd pulled him out of his room in the middle of the night. It was different now; his walls had gone from dingy off-white to a dark blue.

She stood there as he hurried around her, pulling clothes out of his dresser and getting the suitcase that was hidden in the back of the closet. She looked at him and sat down on the bed that matched the color of his walls.

"Why do you have a suitcase hidden in your closet?" Sam asked him as he started putting folded shirts into the bag.

"My mom thinks that if she gives me bags I'll pack and leave her." He said, "She used to check my backpack every day before I went to school to make sure I wasn't bringing books."

"I guess she was right," Sam said, referring to the fact that he was now packing in the middle of the night to leave her. She laid back on his bed, only to have a small pillow stuck under her. She pulled it out from under her and looked at the little orange pillow.

"RSS feed pillows?" Sam asked him, he stopped packing and looked at her, "You're such a geek." She said tossing the pillow at him. He smiled and caught it, putting it back on the bed.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute," he said, quietly walking out of his room. She took this as an opportunity to look through his things. She stood up and went over to his desk, his laptop sat open and turned on. Probably incase there was a super geek emergency in the middle of the night. She smiled as she looked at the _Galaxy Wars_ action figures that lined the top shelf of the desk.

She moved on to his dresser that he kept all his "important things" on. It was cluttered with random papers and computer add-ons. She counted at least six thumb drives, why anyone would need more than one was beyond her. He also had pictures, just like she did. None of them were the same as hers. He had one of him and his mom from at least ten years ago, one of him and the Plain White Tee's, and a one of him and Carly. She sighed, looking at the last few pictures, She was in a few but Penny was in more.

"I hate her," She mumbled laying Penny's pictures frame side down. She turned around, on the opposite wall was a picture that was blown up and printed to be half the size of the wall. It matched the picture that Freddie had given her for graduation.

Freddie walked back into the room with a small zipped bag that had to contain his toiletries. _Of course he has a travel bag _Sam thought as he put into his bag. He zipped it up, and walked over to his desk to pack up his laptop.

"Do you think iCarly will happen in Europe?" He asked Sam as he zipped up his laptop bag. Sam shrugged walking out into the hallway, "Thanks for answering my question," he said, imitating Sam. She rolled her eyes, but he couldn't see because she was in front of him.

The two quietly made it out of Freddie's apartment and once in the hallway he re-hid the key. If was nearing three thirty, Carly and company would be waking up soon, expecting them to be in the apartment. The quickly made it down the elevator and out to Freddie's car where they stored the bag.

"So, we'll just surprise Carly at the airport," Sam said as Freddie locked his car. They looked at each other, both hoping that this was a good idea, but not wanting the other to know they were worried.

"Yep, we will just show up on the plane. She'll be really excited," he said as they made their way back into the building. A ruffled looking Lewbert sat at his desk, eying them suspiciously.

"Why are you kids doing down here at this time?" He didn't wait for them to answer, "Get out of here." They took the stairs up two at a time to get away from him, they stopped on the second floor to catch the elevator.

"Why is Lewbert here so early?" Sam asked, as the doors opened. She punched in the code to get into the Shay apartment.

"He has no life, all he does is hate children and sit at that desk," Freddie said, watching the light pass each floor till it stopped on eight. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, they stepped out of the elevator. The doors closed as they reached the couch, where they both curled up on opposite sides to sleep before they were woken by the Shay family.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: So Tell me what you liked, hated, and what you want to see. I really hope you liked. it.  
**


End file.
